Middle of the Night
by xshinythingsx
Summary: A few late night moments shared between Argent and Red-X. Mostly XGent, some Flinx, with mild Rob/Star implications. Please enjoy!


-1A/N: Product of a random plot bunny that came to me one night in Key West. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Argent's full lips we're pressed firmly against those of a certain X clad thief; her hands rested on his thin, muscled chest whilst his ran through her hair and slid slowly down to rest on her hips. The bottom of his mask was pulled up slightly to reveal the pale point of his chin and ruby lips. He pulled away from her, a ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"So, what's Robin going to say about all this?"

"What Robin doesn't know wont hurt him," she murmured echoing his expression.

"The kid finds out everything," he mused vaguely, "It's a little disturbing…"

She smiled in earnest now, "Let's just say Robin's been a little _preoccupied_ lately."

He eyed her curiously, "Doing…?"

"Starfire." She stated bluntly.

The point-blankness of the statement seemed to take a moment to sink in, but he was quick to recover, "Oh. Well, good for him. Send them my best wishes."

"I'm sure that will go over well," she commented dryly.

"I think maybe we should stop talking about Robin…" he murmured wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"You brought it up," she said giggling as he fell back, dragging her down with him so that their noses were touching.

"You got me there," he smirked closing the gap between their lips. Moments later, she pulled away, panting slightly, and looking thoughtful, " I don't really see why you couldn't, y'know, come to the tower sometime. Then we wouldn't have to be so secretive."

"No."

"But why not?" she asked quite seriously, "After all, you _did _help save the city from Chang, and Robin did save your life…"

"Stalk me much?" he said suppressing a chuckle.

"No! I may or may not have read your file…" she said a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"I think that qualifies as pretty damn stalkerish."

"I am not stalkerish," she laughed delivering a quick slap to his chest, "But would you, maybe, come to the tower sometime?"

"No."

"Please?" she whined jutting out her lower lip slightly in a pout.

"No, but only because that face is creepy."

She crawled closer to him, still pouting slightly, "You can't resist the face, no one can resist the face."

"I think I can," he taunted.

She closed her eyes, crushing her lips forcefully against his, tracing the line of his jaw with her index finger. "How 'bout now?" she whispered, her lips only a fraction of an inch away from his.

"I'll think about it," he murmured slightly breathless.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she said kissing his forehead.

"Now where were we?" he mused. She shrugged biting at her lower lip, and the gap between them was closed once more.

They spent the next few minutes, tightly entwined, until their peace was shattered by a trilling melody. "Oh bloody hell, " she groaned crawling towards her bag.

"Just ignore it," he muttered.

"It could be important," she murmured. He grabbed her by the ankle causing her to sprawl out, laughing, on her stomach as she continued to crawl towards her bag. She continued pulling, extending her leg as far as his grip would allow, groping for the strap of her bag. She rummaged through the contents of her purse until her fingers closed around the familiar round object. She was glad to flip the communicator open just to stop the shrill ringing.

She was faced with a n irritated pink haired witch. "Jinx!" she exclaimed half frantic, half in relief.

"Took you long enough," Jinx muttered crossly, "Where the hell are you anyway? It's too dark, I can't see anything."

"I could ask you the same," Argent said taking in better her friend's surroundings. Jinx was sitting up in bed, her legs entangled in silky violet sheets. She wore a black silk night dress that barely skimmed her thighs and chest.

"_I_ am in bed, like any normal person should be at," she glanced to her left, "one in the morning."

"Do you always wear that to bed?" Argent asked, not phased. A faint blush crept high into Jinx's pale cheeks. Behind her blurred red and yellow streaks were visible. Jinx smiled wryly, while Argent laughed, " Having trouble getting him down?"

A long sigh crackled through the speaker of the comm, "It's like having a three year old."

Argent laughed, meanwhile X, recognizing Jinx's voice figured now would be a good time to enter the conversation.

"Three year old with benefits," he commented snidely. Jinx's eyes widened with shock, "You filthy turncoat!" she said pointing and accusatory finger at Argent who smiled meekly, "And you too!" She gestured to Red X who simply shrugged, "You should talk," he muttered.

After a moments awkward silence Jinx spoke again, now smiling, "So, what's Robin going to say about all this?"

Argent groaned slapping a hand to her forehead while X laughed again. "Apparently what Birdboy doesn't know won't hurt him," he explained. Jinx joined him in laughing while Argent glared venomously at them, Jinx was, however, cut short when Kid Flash burst into view knocking her down, giving X just enough time to duck out of sight, but not before he could be sure he wasn't seen.

"Hey Argent," Flash said eyeing her curiously.

"Hi," she said, reddening as she took in his appearance. He wore his typical red and yellow, skin-tight uniform, the only addition was a lacy black bra, most likely Jinx's (possibly his…?) stretched tightly over his chest.

Clearly, Jinx had also just noticed this because she was half laughing, while glaring at him, pink sparks jumping to her fingers.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked, smiling winningly at her.

"Yes," she murmured trying hard to suppress a smile. At that, he took off running again, gone in a blur, leaving her clutching at air. "I should probably go," Jinx said, glancing embarrassedly at Argent.

"You kids have fun," X teased, popping back up from hiding, "Anyway, we should go to," he murmured his lips moving to Argent's neck.

The last thing Argent saw was Jinx's long, gray middle finger raised to the screen. The two collapsed, laughing into each other's arms.

"I'll never understand that," he mused with a laugh.

"I'm sure that's what they're saying about us right now."

"Somehow I doubt they're wasting much time talking about us," he murmured with a suggestive smile. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds, "Oh," she said, a look of dawning realization crossing her features, "Ew…" He laughed pecking her on the cheek.

"It really is getting late," she said, glancing at her watch, "I'll need to be able to wake up early tomorrow so I won't have to deal with awkward questions."

"I suppose," he said, moving to kiss her once more before pulling down his mask.  
"'Night X," she said sleepily. She leaned back on the pillows, crawling under the sheets as his arms slipped around her waist.

"'Night Argent."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and contructive criticism always appreciated, flames not so much.


End file.
